Down Without A Fight
by ahsokafan9683
Summary: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Ahsoka! Where in the galaxy are you? I have been trying to contact you but no one has answered so I feared the worst! You better tell me where you are real quick!" Master Skywalker yelled. I really hoped he wouldn't find out this way. "I can't tell you master. You were never supposed to find out where I was going!" I told him.


Title-

Summary- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Ahsoka! Where in the galaxy are you?! I tried contacting you and no one answered so I feared the worst. You better tell me where you are right now" Anakin screamed at me. I knew this would happen sometime soon. "You were never supposed to contact me! Not until I got to Naboo!"

Characters- Anakin, Ahsoka

Genre- Action, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer- I own none of the Star Wars universe. Disney or George Lucas does..

Chapter one

"Go to Naboo, you will." Grand Master Yoda explained. "How come my master can't know about this?" I asked the Council. Mace Windu gave me the _why-do-you-ask-so-many-questions_ look. They pondered the question for what seemed like hours.

"Skywalker can't know about this because, he tends to deal with things a different way than what we would want him too." Mace told me. I honestly could have laughed, but who knows what would happen if I did that right this very moment. This was a first that someone had ever insulted Master Skywalker's.. ways.

"Ok then. When do I leave? Do I need to assemble some clones?" I asked. "Assemble clones you must. Leave you will in three hours time." Master Yoda said. I bowed respectfully and left to my shared apartment.

I went to the hangar to go and find Rex. With my luck I ran into my master. "Ahsoka, do you know where Rex is? I need to speak to him about the coming up mission." I almost screamed. Does he already know about the mission? How could he have known that fast? That's a personal record.

"Uh, what mission?" I asked. He just stood there and stared at me. Great. You're being most helpful master. He still never answered me. "Master? What mission are you talking about?" I asked once more. "The Council never briefed you? We are going to Hoth. Apparently the Separatists have another droid factory their. We're supposed to leave tomorrow." Anakin totally just briefed me then and there. How was I supposed to do both missions?

"Um, ok. I was actually just going to go find Rex myself. If you want to come you may." I told him. I didn't get an answer so I started walking toward the hangar. I heard footsteps running at me and I stopped. "You sure do seem in a hurry Snips. Anything going on I need to know about?" My master asked. I probably had a small heart attack and some of the pain went to my face. I'm not good at keeping secrets. "No nothings going on." I said a little too quickly. "Can we just go find Rex? I need to go catch up on my study's." I lied through my teeth. I am really going to pay for it this time.

Anakin's POV

Ok. I really got scared when Ahsoka said she needed to catch up on study's. She probably is tired or sick.

We got to the hangar and found Rex in a matter of minutes.

"Hey Rexster!" Ahsoka yelled across the room. "Snips. Haven't I told you to not yell in the hangar." I scolded her. She immediately shrunk away and ran over to Rex and whispered something in his ear. "Hey! No secrets you two!" I teased them. Ahsoka giggled. Rex tried to hide a grin.

"Ok Rex. We have a mission tomorrow to Hoth to destroy another droid factory. I need you to gather some clones together and prepare the ships." I told him. He looked at me with disappointment. "Sir, I am really sorry, but I am leaving for a different mission in three hours." Captain Rex looked down and walked away. He was going on mission without telling me! Usually I would have been fine if he had told me at least 12 hours prior to the mission. I turned around to consult my padawan but found her gone as well. Why is everyone so secretive today? They are all running away from me. What did I do wrong?

**A/N Ok, so I know this is short. But I need to know if this is going to be good to you guys before I start writing more. So please please please review! Constructive criticism is welcome. Any ideas are welcome and if there are any questions or anything please feel free to PM me.**

**-ahsokafan9683**


End file.
